


Requited

by jezsiema (UnicornAssassin)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAssassin/pseuds/jezsiema
Summary: I HONESTLY CANNOT REMEMBER WHERE I GOT THIS PROMPT FROM. If this is yours, do let me know. And to let you know, I may have changed your sentence. A little.PROMPT:“Dammit, I’ve loved you since we were little and you’ve never been able to see it! Come on, open your eyes. You keep moping around about this silly, stupid, girl who doesn’t like you back and I am right here, and I love you!”“You love me back?”





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one.

I was emotionally exhausted from the torture I inflicted on myself. I don’t think I could hold much longer. Jacob was oblivious, it is infuriating! It was as if I was invisible to him. I clutched my hands into a fist as my body shook. He looked at me, perplexed.

“Shannon, what is the matter?” he asked when he saw me standing in front of him, face glistened with angry tears. I said nothing to him. Instead, I turned to walk away from him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. “Shannon, you are never like this until recently. To me, you are like an opened book. You would tell me anything and you used to tell me everything. Tell me, what is wrong with you?“

Should I just let it all out? Jacob blinked at me and that infuriated me even more. I yelled, “Dammit, I’ve loved you since we were little and you’ve never been able to see it! Come on, open your eyes. You keep moping around about this silly, stupid, girl who doesn’t like you back and I am right here, and I love you!”

“You love me back?”

“How can you be so blind? How can you not see that I had always been in love with you?” I vented out but stopped before another rant when I stared at Jacob’s face; he was smiling. “You… d-didn’t know?” I stammered.

“I honestly thought you didn’t love me back!“ Jacob said wrapping his arms around me. 

To be quite honest, I had never felt so embarrassed in my life.


End file.
